Pilot
Season One, episode one of Howls. Enjoy <3 Pilot Morning. First day of school. I didn't look forward to it. After the usual morning school routine, I felt myself feeling...strange. Like I could do something that would make others respect me. Fear me. The feeling passed, a I started walking to school. Just another normal day, I told myself. How could I have been so wrong? The usual noise greeted my ears as I turned up the entrance of our cream-colored, concrete two-story school. Seventh grade. Great. I walked inside, not knowing the day. But somehow seeing the future- a small glimpse of it. And the urge to run wild. Run free. What was wrong with me? I'd never been an athlete. I'd never even played sports, which was disappointing to my friends. Who thankfully were in my home room. "Hey Nate!" Todd, a handsome young boy called. I smiled and waved back, feeling a deep connection between us. Todd's eyes gleamed strangely, as if he knew more then I would. The same look was in the eyes of a girl who was looking at me. I somehow knew I had the same look too. Hmm. I studied the girl. Blonde, but dressed in a way that showed she didn't care about her looks. Her hair was done carefully, though, and her eyes were a very beautiful shade of blue. Todd was almost the same, only he had dark hair and deep, pure brown eyes. I myself had in-between hair and pure green eyes. Just another day, I told myself. A kid sneered at me. "Hey, looked what the rat dragged in," he said to his cronies, who laughed. Leaning toward me, he hissed, "Ever try to talk to me, you're dead!" A hot rage boiled inside me, and I saw myself jumping on him, ripping him apart, the others cheering me on, savoring the look of terror on his face as I tore him to shreds with my fangs and claws... Wait...fangs and claws?? I was just imagining things. Shaking my head, I took my seat as the bell rang- a long drone that came from the speaker on the wall. Ugh. It hurt my ears, which seemed more sensitive than normal. I saw the same thing on Todd's and Blonde's faces. The teacher, Mrs. Sarah Matterson, took attendance. She, strangely enough, had the same connection look in her eyes and the same grimace on her face for the tone. Huh. Blonde's name was Carly. Interesting. I swear I've heard the name before. A faint memory flickered in my mind, but before I could reach for it, Mrs. Matterson and the other two exchanged knowing glances. What was going on? Thankfully, the day passed quickly. After school, I was talking to Todd, and strangely Carly, when Ronny stepped up. "Hey shrimp,"he sneered, "what's going on in your life? Oh wait, I don't care." Now, I wasn't short. In fact, I was taller than most, and the fact that he called me small was hurtful. Furiously I stared at him. "You. Me. Two blocks away. Now. No weapons allowed." Ferociously I snarled commands at him. When he nodded happily and walked off, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Mrs. Matterson, smiling to herself. I quickly shook off the odd feeling that I should know something and went to where I said. Strangely enough, the others followed. Soon, I was there. Ronny leered viciously at me. "Come on. You scared?" Before I could do anything, he was at me, landing a blow on my chin. Pure, hot rage coursed through me. Before I knew what was happening, I was going at him, ready to tear him apart with my fangs and claws... It was true. What I'd seen in the classroom. I was ripping him apart, egged on by the cries of the watchers... Strong jaws pulled me back. Snarling, I turned- to see three other wolves looking at me. Their gazes were a challenge, and I met them before lowering my head. Suddenly I realized. My fascination with supernatural creatures was because I was one of them, a breed of werewolf that could transform anytime I wanted. When the other three turned back, I saw it was Carly, Todd, and- "Mrs. Matterson?" I breathed. She chuckled and tossed some hair out of her eyes. "Oh please. Call me Sarah." I noticed no one was with Ronny now. Silently the others followed my gaze to the injured kid. We silently watched as he limped away. I turned to Mrs. Matter- Sarah. "Where's he going?" I asked. She pushed the hair out of her eyes. There was no laughter now. "CIA. To catch us." ---- DUN DUN DUUUN! Well, I hope you enjoyed and I hope someone actually reads this. Yeah, if you see something wrong or a way for me to improve, please say it, and I will try to do it. Yes, I will sometimes do guest appearances, but bear with me: this is my first show. Please comment, and thanks for reading this! I may hold a contest for the logo soon. Again, thanks for reading! Category:Fanfictions Category:WSW